


Sometimes

by Leviarty



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when nothing much is happening, Sulu can't help but steal small glances at the Russian to his right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, when nothing much is happening, Sulu can’t help but steal small glances at the Russian to his right.

Sometimes, when they’re eating in the mess and Chekov is babbling about something complicated, Sulu looks up from his food and can’t help but smile a little bit.

Sometimes the Captain takes Chekov on away missions and Sulu worries a little.  Because he’s just a kid and an accident prone one at that.

Before they leave, the Captain shoots Sulu a look that seems to tell him not to worry, that everything will be okay.  Sometimes it makes him wonder…

Sometimes, not very often, but once in a while, Chekov returns injured.  Sulu knows, even before Chekov has evern returned to the Bridge, because the Captain returns alone, no Chekov trailing behind him like a lost puppy.  When Sulu looks at him, the Captain sends him a look of apology.  Its just enough for him to know that something happened, but that Pavel is okay.

Sometimes Sulu wonders if Chekov knows.  He’s a genius, but Sulu is certain he’s never noticed the way he looks at him.

Once, the Captain returns to the Bridge after a mission, Sulu turns, expecting to see the tiny Russian return to his post.  Instead, the Captain wears an expression that scares the absolute shit out of Sulu.

“Mister Sulu,” the Captain begins.  “You’re needed in the infirmary.”


End file.
